Scandal
by srslyeffnawsum
Summary: Now that secrets have been shared, Chihiro and Mondo decide to make a go at being together. Struggling to accept themselves and their new found relationship, another opposing force in the form of Junko Enoshima attempts to tear them apart as they try to find the courage to open up to their fellow classmates. Sequel to Mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Sorry that the sequel has taken so long! Real life hit me like a freight train and I have been pretty busy. But hopefully I will be able to regularly keep up with this, as I already have basically the whole thing plotted out in my head! Thanks to everyone who read the first one, and I hope you enjoy this! If you didn't read the first one, it's called Mistake. Check it out, please.

**Chapter One**

It was just another normal class day, the students shuffling through the hallways from breakfast in the cafeteria. Maizono was already in class, chatting cheerfully with Naegi, who was always five minutes early. Ishimaru was, of course, up front and upright in his chair, getting every last bit of information from the previous class session crammed into his brain. Standing within the classroom doorway was Chihiro, part of his hair pulled back with a light blue bow and a rosy glow on his cheeks. It was just another normal class day… except now he was taken. The small blonde took his usual seat in the front row to the far left, closest to the window. "Good morning," Maizono chirped with a cheerful smile, gingerly tucking her long hair behind her ear.

"Good morning," the programmer grinned back, bashfully looking towards his books as he slid them from his bag. Since their moment in the laundry room with Mondo, Chihiro had been walking on air at the concept of being in a relationship. It was new, exciting, and filled every step his tiny feet took with overbearing joy. He knew he was blushing already just thinking about it, so he kept his gaze lowered towards the floor as he unpacked his belongings, not wanting to be too obvious about his new found romance. Chihiro didn't want to draw too much attention to it immediately.

Little by little, the remaining students continued to pile into the classroom, and Chihiro would occasionally dart his eyes towards the door, knowing that once that bell rang, Mondo would most likely be stumbling in late with one shoe on and breakfast hanging out of his mouth. He would receive a silent reprimanding glance from both the teacher and Ishimaru before drifting his way towards the back of class with his shoulders and head hung low in drowsiness. This was how he entered class every morning, if he even bothered to come to first period. It was still a couple minutes until the morning bell, though, but he continued to keep watch, just in case.

With a loud thud, Junko took a heavy seat behind Maizono, thumping her head against the desk top. She was another person who didn't quite appreciate the mornings. Her bubbly idol friend attempted to prod a good morning from her, but it only resulted in an angry grunt of frustration from against the wood of the desk. Only a few desks remained empty as the time clicked down, and soon, Yamada slid into his normal seat behind Chihiro. "Good morning, Fujisaki-san," he greeted with his cat like grin, adjusting his glasses as he got comfortable within his desk. Junko lifted her head briefly to glare at his irritating voice before popping her head back against the desk.

"Morning," the blonde in front of him smiled with a brief glance over his shoulder. With his head tilted back, he shot a stare towards the back of the room where Leon was leaning far back in his chair against the empty desk behind him. Mondo still wasn't here. Then again, he had a minute to the bell. That would be two minutes earlier than he usually arrived. Flipping his attention back towards the front of class, Chihiro pressed down his skirt beneath the desk top, taking in a long breath. For some reason, he was feeling nervous. The butterflies gathered furiously in his stomach and he began anxiously tapping his foot against the ground.

After their loving revelation within the laundry room, the two had shared a couple more sweet kisses and a small chat as they gathered their laundry before departing for the night to complete homework and get some rest. For a second, the blonde was concerned that maybe after a night of well deserved rest, Mondo may have come to his senses and realized that Chihiro wasn't what he wanted. He pressed his hand against his chest, feeling his heart patter against his palm. Hopefully not. Thirty seconds until the class bell to find out.

From the corner of his eye, he suddenly spotted the biker slouching his way into the room with his bag slung over his shoulder. Instead of taking an immediate left towards the back of the class, however, he passed the front row of desks and stood idly beside Yamada's. Chihiro peeked over his shoulder, unsure if maybe he should say good morning, brush his hand, or say nothing. Mondo pointed his finger towards Yamada before gesturing for him to get up. "This is my seat," Yamada spoke defiantly, pressing his hand against his chest.

Mondo reached out and tugged on the man's tie before jerking him from the chair. "Ya? And I want to sit innit," he grunted and the artist screeched in sudden fear, scrambling to collect his belonging before disappearing towards another seat in the classroom. Maizono, Naegi, and even Junko stared in brief confusion as Mondo had NEVER sat this close to the window or the teacher. Chihiro blushed furiously, tucking his hair behind his ear as he kept his attention forward. The bell chimed and whatever chatter was left within quickly dimmed as Ishimaru jolted from his chair, ready to take attendance for the day.

Sitting upright in his chair, Chihiro's feet came to a stop as he bit down on his lip. He could feel Mondo's chair bumping against his lightly as the biker attempted to get comfortable within his desk. His long legs sprawled in different directions, one to his left, and the other sliding onto the basket beneath the programmer's desk. Having his heels linked onto the edge of the basket, Chihiro felt the biker nudge him with his toe and the blonde blushed, tossing a glance over his shoulder. With a small grin, his new companion folded his arms over the desk and took his normal position, preparing to sleep the first period away. The two were so in tune with each other's movements that neither of them noticed that Junko's curious glance was still lingering. Whereas the others were paying attention to roll call, she found something else to keep her attention for the class period.

The first ten minutes of class rolled on with no other interruptions as Chihiro beamed silently to himself, tapping all of his notes into his laptop. So Mondo hadn't changed his mind, or else he may have promptly kept his seat in the back of class. In the midst of typing out the next sentence, the programmer felt a tap at his left side. He glanced down, seeing Mondo's hand prodding him with a folded up piece of paper. The blonde didn't want to make his lack of attention obvious, so he kept his body and head forward and snatched the paper from his peer at his side. Holding it behind his laptop screen, he carefully and quietly unfolded it. Scribbled across was the simple word, "Hi." Chihiro grinned.

From the chair on the right, with her sleepy head pressed against her folded arms, Junko watched the not so sneaky exchange. The awkward note passing, the way the smaller of the two would blush and lower his head towards his laptop, and how Mondo would let off a sideways grin each time he read the next response. It was both entertaining, and disgusting. She scoffed to herself before pressing her face into her arms, shutting her eyes to nap the rest of the class away.

Feeling another tap against his side, Chihiro sneakily reached behind his back, taking the folded paper between his fingers. He calmly laid it against the keys of his laptop as his green eyed gaze stared towards the front of the class. His attention darted down for a second, long enough to read, "Want to hang in the rec room after class?" With a sideways grin, the programmer quickly folded up the note and hid it beneath his palm as he typed up a few more notes with his left hand. His little heart pattered within in his chest at the thought of spending more alone time with his newfound mate. It wasn't often that anyone really asked him to hang out as he didn't get into the sorts of things the other girls enjoyed doing. And the boys, of course, never asked assuming he was just one of the other girls. The only thing he was ever asked for was tutoring for certain classes. He quickly, but quietly unfolded the paper and gracefully jotted down his response before sliding it behind him, placing the note on Mondo's knee.

The class day continued on like this, with inconspicuous note passes and smiles between the two. When it came time for lunch, they awkwardly kept their distance, Chihiro too shy to suggest sitting with Mondo, and Mondo too prideful to sit away from his normal crew, at least for now. Adjusting himself at the cafeteria table, the small blonde carefully opened his lunch, setting the contents against the table. Across from him sat Sakura and Asahina, who had welcomed him to eat lunch with them since day one of coming to the academy. He wasn't sure if it was because he originally sat alone, too scared to interact with everyone else, or if they assumed he would be good company, but the three of them always sat together. "The weather is so beautiful today," Asahina sighed, removing her uniform coat to sling it over the back of her chair. "After class, I'm so going for a run. It's too nice out to pass up."

Chihiro nodded with a small smile, anxious for the end of class, too. "I shall accompany you, my girl," Sakura stated kindly, bowing her head. "Care to join us, Fujisaki-san?"

"Oh… uh… thank you… but I… actually have something… to do," the blonde murmured, a blush spreading like wildfire over his little cheeks. He lowered his gaze towards his lunch and Asahina leaned in. Chihiro had never been much for physical activity anyway, but the turn down seemed a little awkward today. The nosy swimmer wrinkled her nose, suddenly sitting back when their table was approached by another.

A lunch box slammed onto the table and Junko plopped down in the empty chair directly next to Chihiro. "You lied to me," the model grinned with narrowed eyes, slinking her arm around the incredibly embarrassed boy. Asahina and Sakura exchanged a glance, sitting up straight and silently within their chair. Junko was always in everyone's business, especially if they didn't want it getting out. So the only reason she was over here was because she either heard or started a rumor about Chihiro. "You said nothing happened between you two."

"Uh… w-w-w-who?" Chihiro mumbled, shakily reaching out for his little juice box, yanking the straw from it. He fumbled to press the straw into the box, accidentally squirting some of the liquid over his fingers. He didn't like the tight grip the beautiful girl had around his shoulder, keeping him firmly in place in his chair. "I don't…"

"Oh, don't be silly. I saw you and Mondo passing notes," Junko cooed, rubbing her index finger against Chihiro's burning cheek as if he were a small kitten. "Not to mention, he sat in the front of class. If you guys are trying to keep secrets, you aren't doing a very good job." The boy's lower lip quivered as the embarrassment took over his body. He popped the straw into his mouth, keeping his attention low towards his knees, which were shaking at the edge of his skirt. He didn't know what to say. Everyone was going to find out eventually that they were dating. It was all the baggage that was tucked away behind their relationship that was the scariest part about coming out. "How cute. You're like a little tomato right now."

Chihiro swallowed at Junko poked firmly into his cheek with her sharp nail before he tilted his head to the side, setting his now nearly empty juice box on the table. He looked pleadingly towards his lunch mates, hoping that one of them would come to his rescue. He didn't dare look across the cafeteria where Mondo was probably laughing in childish banter with Leon, or possibly a foolish debate with Ishimaru. That would give it away. "Junko, leave her alone," Asahina grunted, crossing her arms just below her bosom with a stern glance. "It's rude to butt into other's business."

"I'm just curious about what you did to get his attention, little one," Junko purred and Chihiro grunted beneath his breath. She always treated him like a child, as if he were years younger than the entire gang, when in reality, he was actually the same age or a few months older than some of them. But because of his meek, frail stature and timid nature, many did treat him like nothing more than a kid. Especially Junko. "You must have done him quite the favor at the party…" Pinching the boy's cheek, Junko crinkled her nose before snatching up her lunch box and sauntering off towards her normal table with Celes and Mukuro. Chihiro pressed his face within his sweating palm, attempting to shake off the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I didn't do anything like that!" he blurted beneath his hand towards his lunch mates, not realizing that he was much louder than he thought. He peeked through his fingers, seeing Junko glancing over her shoulder with a devious smirk as she completely passed up her normal table, sliding in with the boys instead. Right between Ishimaru and Mondo. Chihiro sucked in a heavy breath before shaking his attention away, not wanting anyone to know it bothered him. She was doing it on purpose. "I didn't… she's just…"

"Being herself," Asahina murmured, rolling her eyes. "You're just her person to pick on for the week, I guess," the swimmer then stated, leaning forward in her chair a bit. "Although… I did notice Mondo sitting up front today, too…"

"Asahina," Sakura stated firmly, tossing a side glance towards her best friend. "Mind your business." Chihiro breathed thankfully, pressing his hand against his pattering heart. He looked past the two, seeing Junko laughing and chatting amongst the small group of boys who sat together for lunch. Mondo even seemed to smile for a moment, but when the chipper model wasn't looking, he would look awkwardly across the lunch hall towards his new mate. The programmer looked away, staring down at his food.

Despite that it felt like the best thing that had ever happened to him, Chihiro knew that this new path in his life was going to be difficult. He didn't expect Junko to be the first road block, though.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's short, but I have been working on it for a while. I start training for my potential promotion this week, so I wanted to get something up before I ran out of time again. Hopefully you like. Thanks for reading. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to update. The past month has been a chaotic mess as I have been searching for another job. There's a lot of BS happening at my current job, so I have been dealing with that. But I have gotten small chances to sit at my boyfriend's place and type up some chapters. Sorry again. I'm so slow! Alright, story wise, let's say, for the sake of this story, that Daiya's death occurred during the early time of them living within the academy.

Chapter Two

The final bell of the class day sounded and like lightening, Mondo stood from his chair and hastily made his way out of the room without so much of a word to Chihiro. The small blonde assumed it was another way to be inconspicuous, as this was how he always left the second they were freed from class. So the programmer slowly collected his things with a calm smile, packing them away within in his messenger bag. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the rest of his classmates filing out, but Junko was creeping slower than usual. The model stood from her chair and sauntered her way through the aisle, intentionally kicking at Chihiro's chair as she went by.

Glancing up with a small huff through his nostrils, Chihiro stared at his beautiful classmate, nervously licking at his bottom lip. Hopefully she wouldn't try to follow him around and ruin his and Mondo's rendezvous in the rec-room. It was one thing to be curious, but she was downright invasive. Even more so than she had ever been when a secret that she caught wind of was going around. The blonde took in a slow breath to calm himself, snapping his bag shut before heaving it over his shoulder as he stood. He drifted from the classroom, taking an immediate left to stop by his bedroom before his meeting. As swiftly as he turned, he collided with the large body idly waiting outside the door.

Mondo brace himself, whipping a hand from his pants pocket to steady his little mate. Chihiro blushed furiously, lowering his attention to the ground with a smile hidden behind his balled fist. "I'm sorry," he murmured gently "I wasn't… expecting you to be there…" His curved lips pursed behind his hand as he bashfully looked up at his boyfriend, wavering nervously on his heels. "I thought you were already going upstairs…"

"I was, but… uhhh… thought I would… walk you up there," Mondo muttered in return, anxiously extending his hand as he attempted to conceal the color rushing to his cheeks. He managed to keep his voice low because even though they had established the attraction between them, talking to someone he cared about on a romantic level was still difficult without raising his voice.

Chihiro giggled, outstretching his own hand, his little fingers taking their place within Mondo's palm. "I was actually going to stop by my room first to change out of my uniform," he murmured, wandering past the taller man, leading him by the hand towards the dormitory. "If you don't mind waiting, I'll just be a moment…"

Mondo jerked his hand slightly, pulling the little one towards him and wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. The hallway was empty at this point, as everyone had scattered towards their destination for the evening, so he felt a bit more comfortable being affectionate. "I'll just meet you up there," the biker smirked, pecking a kiss on Chihiro's cheek before coolly turning towards the stairs. The blonde squeaked as he pressed his fingertips against the warm spot along his cheek, feeling his insides melt and his lips curve into another bashful smile.

Chihiro turned on his heel, nearly skipping down the hallway towards his room to change and freshen up. He quickly flew open his door, accidentally letting the handle slide from his hand, the force of his excitement causing the door to slam against the wall inside. Responding with a small chirp and a giggle to himself, he closed it behind him, flinging his messenger bag onto his bed. He took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands, letting out a tiny squeal of happiness. It felt so good to have a boyfriend, and this was only the first day. "Calm down or you're going to scare him off!" he thought to himself as he quickly removed his clothing, standing in nothing but his undergarments and his uniform dress shirt. All his other clothing was tossed carefully into a nearby hamper. "Just be cool… Mondo's being cool…" he continued to chat to himself as he rummaged through his closet, looking over a couple cute spring dresses he normally wore for days out with the group. Since he spent the majority of his time in his school uniform, he didn't wear his other clothes too often. Meaning it was rare for him to put in the effort of dressing up.

Pulling out a dress, he inspected it on the hanger before holding it up to his body. The young boy frowned, setting it back into the closet. "Trying too hard…" he murmured to himself, shifting through all of his clothing to find the perfect outfit. They were just going to the rec-room, maybe just to watch a movie or play some games. Talk for a little bit. And probably kiss a little longer. Chihiro blushed. He never thought he would be one to enjoy such physical contact so much considering he never liked it when people even stood next to him. He hated it when people would come to his side if he hurt himself in gym, or got upset over something silly. Physical contact was scary… but he was quite fond of the way Mondo used his lips. Shaking his head furiously, he cursed himself for such devious thoughts. They were dating now. Everything that happened before at the party was sprung on by alcohol. Had they gone about a relationship in a normal way, there wouldn't have been as much kissing or touching initially. Just because they were dating now, didn't mean there was reason for major make out sessions every time they saw one another.

Eventually the kid pulled together what he considered a cute enough, but not too flashy outfit of leggings, shorts, and a flowing blouse before inspecting himself in the mirror. Inside he knew it didn't really matter what he showed up looking like because obviously Mondo didn't care. It wasn't like he was highly attractive like some of the people here. Just small, meek, and adorable. And if Mondo still thought he was cute even if he only ever saw him in his school uniform, than any other outfit was going to be a step up. Adjusting the bow in his hair, he brushed his bangs from his face and made haste out of his room.

"Where ya goin'?" a familiar voice questioned Chihiro as he stepped out of his bedroom. Junko stood there with her hands on her hips, as if she had been waiting for him the entire time. The young boy nearly jumped out of his shorts at her question, not expecting people to be continuously standing outside doors today. Junko, especially. "Don't you have homework, young lady?" the taller of the two joked, wagging her finger in the programmer's face.

"I'm sure… w-w-we all do," Chihiro stammered, pressing his finger against his chin. At this point, the embarrassment was starting to run from his body and anger was quickly beginning to fill its place. Junko had made her point. She was interested in whatever was going on between Mondo and Chihiro, but it was none of her business. Chihiro wasn't going to tolerate being followed every waking second. "But I'm going upstairs to hang out with my boyfriend," he sputtered out before his big hazel eyes went wide. Maybe admitting it would make her go away. Most likely not, but it was worth a try. "So… I will see you… later, alright? Bye…"

"Boyfriend?! I knew it!" Junko exclaimed, her loud voice bellowing through the hallway. She reached out and pinched Chihiro's already blushing cheeks, before giving the small one a quick hug. The programmer scrunched his nose in confusion, feeling as though he may suffocate being pressed so hard into her bosom. "That's just adorable! Although, Mondo, really? I never saw that one coming… or well, maybe I did after I caught you two making out in the kitchen. But before that, never saw it coming…"

Chihiro awkwardly pushed away from the beautiful blonde, burying his face briefly within his hands."Um… yes, I suppose we do make a seemingly awkward pair," he mumbled behind his fingers before nervously dropping his hands at his side. "But we… got to know each other and we actually… really click."

"Click or he's trying to get under your skirt," Junko said deviously, and although there was a frown upon her face, Chihiro couldn't help but notice the small, evil gleam within her bright blue eyes. It was like she was trying to seem concerned, but everything behind her words just screamed bad intentions. "He's the kind of guy who will hit it and quit it… I couldn't stand to see something like that happen to you." She tugged at the end of her pigtail with a sympathetic look across her lips before patting Chihiro on the back. "Wouldn't want him to take away something special from you, you know…"

"I'm… sure he's… not really like that," Chihiro murmured in response. Yes, first night their affections ran wild, he even admitted to trying to bed the programmer. But after all their talks, sharing their insecurities, realizing their fears, and coming to the conclusion that they needed one another, but could help one another be stronger, he knew deep down Mondo wasn't that kind of person. He was more than someone who carelessly got angry at everything, throwing punches and insults. He was just as broken and scared as probably many of their fellow students felt for some reason or another. "Those are just rumors…"

"Wouldn't want him stealing your first kiss away," Junko then pressed dramatically, placing her hands atop the programmer's shoulders and shaking him a bit. "And then leaving you… or worse, stealing away your-"

"He won't… do that…" The boy nodded to himself, pressing his hands against his chest. "I appreciate that you are looking out for me… but I think that you are… reading him… all wrong," he continued as Junko's brow furrowed in disappointment. "I will talk to you later…" And with that, Chihiro politely waved and turned on his heel, quickly dashing down the hallway before she could tag along. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough, as the model was instantly by his side.

At first, she said nothing, a quite stern look across her face as she matched pace with the programmer. For a moment, Chihiro worried that there might actually be something behind Junko's words. Unless the model was jealous. Jealous? Jealous of him? "Right," he scoffed to himself, slowing his steps so that their journey towards the rec-room was a little calmer. It wasn't like Junko had ever shown any sign of interest towards the gang leader, or that she was too shy to. She let everyone in the building know exactly what she thought of them often. Mondo and Junko never spoke, unless it was to spat horrible comments towards one another. "Where did you hear that Mondo would do things like that…?" Chihiro mumbled as they climbed the steps to the second floor. Maybe he had just been blind or naïve, but Chihiro had never noticed Mondo actively dating any of the girls in their years of attending the academy. Certainly one of them would have said something if so. Certainly Mondo would have mentioned that.

"Oh, just things I've heard… Just stories, really," Junko muttered, whimsically waving her hand around with a smile pressed on the corner of her lip. "Rumors. But he worries me, with his anger, and his temper and all. I was there when he and Leon got into that big blow up. Remember that? When he hit Leon so hard he nearly swallowed his tongue piercing. Scary, isn't it?" Chihiro's steps skipped a bit as he remembered the moment a while ago during lunch when Leon had made some horrible accusation about Mondo, which resulted in a pretty nasty fist fight between them. Mondo walked away with a bruised eye and busted lip, and Leon got a broken nose.

"I do recall Leon saying something nasty about his brother, however… right about the time that Mondo lost… his brother," Chihiro sighed softly, placing his hands over his heart. It was a little bit after they had entered the academy that a terrible accident occurred, resulting in the loss of Mondo's brother, Daiya. Chihiro had never really spoken to the biker at that point, but even sitting in the same room as him when he finally started coming to class again was hard. He could feel the heartbreak from desks away, not even beginning to understand how much it hurt to lose a sibling like that. And then Leon had to go and say something stupid about the accident. "In all fairness, it was probably deserved… but they are over that now. He doesn't fight like that anymore."

"I'm just saying you should be careful!" Junko stated defiantly with her hands on her hips. Chihiro appreciated the concern, but felt he knew Mondo worlds better than the blonde probably did, even if they only really "knew" each other for the past week. "And good luck getting him away from the guys. He's always hanging out with them. I don't think I've ever seen him away from Ishimaru! That's weird."

"It's not any different than you hanging out with Celes… or Mukuro. Ishimaru's like his brother. I understand." The programmer was finding it hard to keep this conversation going as they were nearing the rec-room up ahead. It seemed like everything that came out of Junko's mouth was just some negative spout to keep Mondo and Chihiro away from one another. His patience was wearing thin and he just wanted to get away from her. "Now, please… I would like some alone time, please…" He pressed on a polite smile to hide his mild annoyance as he pressed a hand on the rec-room door. From inside he could hear a little commotion, wondering what Mondo could be doing in there that was causing so much noise. Maybe watching a movie.

Junko, who was a bit taller than her tiny classmate, looked into the window with a smirk. "Good luck with that," she stated, taking the handle of the door and swinging it open for the little computer genius. Chihiro narrowed his eyes in sudden disappointment when he realized he wasn't the only one who had received the invitation to the rec-room. Sprawled all over the area was the boys, Mondo and Leon on separate sides of the couch, Naegi laying on his stomach on the floor, and Hagakure sitting crossed legged in front of the television. They were roaring in excitement over whatever game they were playing, until they realized two of the girls were standing in the doorway.

"Fujisaki-san," Naegi greeted cheerfully with a bashful wave as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He also waved towards Junko who just saluted the group and turned on her heel, heading back down the hallway now that her job was done. Chihiro could feel his blood boil at her actions, and then fact that he wasn't invited up here for some alone time.

"What you doing up here?" Hagakure questioned, half paying attention to his friend in the doorway, the other half watching the butt whooping he was receiving in their fighting game from Leon. The young boy stood frozen in the doorway. So not only was he not the only one invited, but apparently Mondo didn't mention they were having an extra visitor, either.

Author's Note: I think I'm going to split this chapter in half. It's getting kind of long, and I'm getting super tired, but feel I really need to update. Tomorrow I have a job interview, and then work Friday, and then I'm off for the weekend. My boyfriend and I are going to stay in most the weekend, marathon some anime, and just generally sit around, so hopefully I'll get a lot done on the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience, and the comments and favorites. I don't particularly like this chapter, but…hey, it's an update, right? All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! :D Your feedback helps me mold this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm not even going to sit here and tell you what I have been up to and make excuses as to why it's been so long on updating. I'm sorry there's always such a tremendous wait between chapters and I appreciate everyone's patience, as well as all the comments and such I have received lately. It really makes me want to keep working on this, even when I'm scrambling for time. So, again, thank you everyone, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Chihiro stood awkwardly in the doorway, tugging at the bottom of his blouse as his gaze traveled over the room of boys. He took a few cautious steps inside, wondering if he should take a seat on the floor, or squeeze in on the couch between his boyfriend and Leon. Surely Mondo had said something about them being an item, or being here was going to remain uncomfortable. The biker rolled his eyes towards the empty space on the couch, sitting upright to give his little mate enough room, as Leon was halfway sprawled over the arm of his side of the couch, his leg taking up some of the middle space. Tip toeing behind Hagakure and over Naegi's leg, Chihiro took his spot on the couch, bringing his legs up so his knees were pressed against his chest. He resisted the urge to lean over and prop his head against Mondo's shoulder, so he just lowered it bashfully. "You've been comin' around a lot lately," Leon grunted as he tapped a few buttons on his controller, absently throwing his foot down to give the programmer some room. He accidentally kicked Hagakure in the back, which only sealed his win in the game this round.

In a fit of childish rage, the shaman threw his controller down so that it bounced in front of Naegi who cautiously snatched it up with a sideways laugh. "I hate this game," the oldest in the bunch grunted before crossing his arms over his chest, looking back to their new companion. "Leon cheats…"

"I cheat? This is about the fifth time I beat you. You just suck, man," Leon smirked in return, sticking out his tongue. He narrowed his piercing blue eyes before turning his head towards Chihiro. "Kind of nice to see the ladies coming around." He smirked and Mondo's eyes lingered protectively over Chihiro, but he remained incredibly still, like it was painful for him to make any sort of physical contact. Or any sort of contact what so ever. "Wanna play?"

"No, thank you," the small boy murmured past his knees, forcing a little grin as he stared at the television. The characters flashed on the screen with quick moves, crazy flips, and powerful beams of energy. Despite all the time spent on the computer, he didn't really play games that often. Programmed plenty, but didn't play. Especially anything competitive. He politely waved towards Leon, who was attempting to thrust the game controller in his direction.

"Well, then I guess it's time for Naegi to lose again," Leon said with a cocky smirk and Naegi lowered his head in expected shame before sitting upright to get himself in gaming position. As the other three boys focused on the game, Chihiro focused on the unsteady beating of his heart. He wanted to glance over at his boyfriend, but was afraid that even quiet signals would be too obvious in front of the group. Surely Mondo said something. At least a brief mention to the guys that he took interest in someone. Because they couldn't go forever without being somewhat affectionate in front of everyone. But he continued to look forward at the television.

The characters bounced around in blazing excitement, flinging their colorful projectiles and shouting their quirky one liners. Chihiro peered down to the floor, narrowing his eyes on Naegi's button inputs, watching the way he eagerly tapped on all the buttons and fling around the joystick like he had no idea what he was doing. There was no rhythm, no pattern, just furious tapping and shaking of the controller. Suddenly, Chihiro felt something brush against his thigh and he glanced down, seeing Mondo's open hand resting against the couch. His hazel eyed gaze danced up the length of Mondo's arm until their eyes meet. The biker silently signaled for his boy's hand, and Chihiro bashfully slid his hand at his side, interlocking their fingers secretly between them.

Biting down on his lip, he rested his chin against his knee, knowing his cheeks were probably blazing at the moment, but in the dimly lit room with just the flashes of the television, it was easily hidden. He darted his attention in the opposite direction of Mondo to see if anyone had noticed their little hand hold, but it seemed that everyone was still very engaged in their video game. Chihiro noticed that Leon was a lot calmer while handing out embarrassing losses to his companions, his fingers a little more rhythmic and precise. There was a pattern behind the button mashing. The blonde felt Mondo squeeze his fingers slightly and he slowly drew his attention back over with a chipper smile, resting his cheek against his knee now to staring quite lovingly up at his companion.

With his attention focused on the television, a smile tugged at the corner of the gang leader's mouth. "Speakin' of the girls coming around," Hagakure muttered, leaning back against the couch to stare back at the two, causing Mondo to pull their interlocked hands further into hiding. He tucked them against the cushion and his leg, Chihiro curiously looking between them. He was pretty positive he was touching his boyfriend's bottom at the moment. "Junko sat at our lunch table today. It was weird."

"Weird? Maybe if she starts sitting with us, then so will Sayaka," Leon commented just as he beat Naegi in their final round. Naegi set down the controller with a loud sigh before his attention drifted towards the conversation. "Because they sometimes sit together, you know…"

"She came to my table, too," Chihiro muttered with a somewhat distasteful tone. She didn't exactly say the most pleasant things during her visit, but Chihiro imagined her conversation was completely different with the guys. "What did you guys talk about?" Mondo licked his lip nervously as he sat up further, finally taking his hand away from Chihiro's as all the boys began to focus on them. The young boy frowned, stretching out his fingers now that they had been abandoned before tucking his hand beneath his chin.

Leon leaned forward, using his biceps to press his chest together, attempting to imitate the model's chest. "Are you guys enjoying lunch? It's such a pretty day out!" he mocked in a high pitch voice before shaking his torso a bit. He winked towards Chihiro and Hagakure laughed.

"Ishimaru, we should go outside today! You should skip homework and come play outside with me," Hagakure also mocked, placing his hand on Leon's knee as if he were pretending to flirt before pulling it back with a hearty laugh.

Although he was holding back a chuckle himself, Naegi kindly retorted, "Yeah, she sounded just like that." Chihiro smiled himself, although he didn't find the conversation to be very humorous at all. It sounded like she was trying to cause problems. Mondo said nothing still, and didn't even press a smile at their banter.

"Oh, man, the look on Ishimaru's face… I thought he was going to piss himself when she touched him, man," Leon hollered as he threw his head back in laughter. Chihiro forced a smile to fit into the conversation, although the more he heard about their blonde beauty of a classmate, his blood boiled. She was being flirtatious on purpose to catch someone's attention, and it wasn't Ishimaru's she was after. "Naegi, you quit already?"

"Yeah, I'm done losing, I think," the boy murmured with an embarrassed smile as he offered the controller behind him. With the first sudden movement since Chihiro arrived, Mondo immediately snatched it up and tapped at the buttons to get the character select screen. His little mate noticed the jerky, nervous movements, and wondered if his presence was causing Mondo to become so jittery, or if it were the conversation.

The talk quickly dwindled when Leon and Mondo focused on their match, Chihiro watching the way his boyfriend played the game. He was somewhere between Naegi's frantic button mashing and Leon's rhythmic tapping, but still not very good. His character perished quickly and the man grunted beneath his breath, already about to throw the controller. "Hey," Chihiro whispered, nudging his shoulders against his mate's with a small smile. "You're pressing the buttons too far apart... there's a pattern," he stated, although he wasn't positive. But considering how Leon was destroying everyone at the game, it seemed he had picked up on some sort of pattern.

Mondo narrowed his eyes and stared down at his hand as Chihiro's tiny fingers pecked at the buttons to show him what order he should be hitting them in while Leon returned to the character select screen. "I think if you hit these in order close together, you'll get a combo," the programmer explained in a whisper, with his chin nearly pressed against the other man's shoulder.

"How 'bout you fuckin' play since you seem to know what you're doin'," Mondo suddenly yelped, thrusting the controller into the smaller one's hands. At the sudden outburst, Chihiro's hazel eyes went wide and nearly flooded with tears. It truly seemed that Mondo was angry, but upon further staring, the boy found that his mate was probably just flustered. Chihiro had gotten mighty close in his whispering and hadn't even noticed. The rest of the room stared at them in an awkward silence as Chihiro adjusted himself against the couch, burying his back into the cushion and ducking his head between his shoulders as he brought the controller before his face.

"I'm sorry…" he blurted against the warm plastic of the controller and everyone darted nervous glances between them. "I… didn't mean to…"

"Someone just kick Leon's ass already," Mondo then pressed, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest, turning his head in the opposite direction. He huffed to himself and Leon wrinkled his nose towards Chihiro, pressing on a smile.

"I'll go easy on you," the baseball star winked towards his small friend and Chihiro giggled briefly, although he was a bit shaken by the sudden raise in Mondo's voice. He had scooted his body a few inches to the left so there wasn't even a chance that they would make brief physical contact. Maybe Mondo was incredibly uncomfortable displaying any sort of affection in front of his friends, despite doing so easily in the bedroom, the laundry room, and the hallway. They were alone then. It was so easy to steal kisses. Holding hands in secret would have to do for now.

Chihiro flipped through the various character choices without a clue of what he was looking at. He didn't know anything about the game, but was hoping that the idea of patterns he picked up would be the key to at least doing somewhat alright. He was sure everyone in the room figured this would go quick, seeing as Chihiro had never played before. The little one closed his eyes and swiveled the joystick around, tapping his button to select a character at random. The image of a scantily clad woman winked back at him and he wrinkled his nose. "Good luck," Leon smirked.

Mondo pressed his back further into the couch, coming down from his little outburst. His cheeks were still a bit red, but not from anger, only in embarrassment. Just like Chihiro, he had been walking on air with his heart in a tangled mess now that they were together. He was still too embarrassed to admit it to anyone, however, hoping maybe everyone would just catch on and he wouldn't have to open his mouth. He lowered his glance to the left, watching the way his partner bunched himself up on the couch, his legs tucked comfortably against his chest, his tiny hands gripping the controller rested on his knees. Chihiro stuck his tongue out slightly to the side in concentration, the same way he would in class when dealing with a particularly difficult math problem. Even from the back of class, Mondo took notice of the little one's quirks. He had always thought him to be adorable.

The images on the television flashed as Leon was victorious once again. Chihiro let out a little sigh of defeat, a little frown quivering on his lips. "That was close," Leon admitted, scratching nervously at the back of his head. "Had me worried there for a second."

"I want… to try again…" Chihiro pressed quietly with a gentle, but firm nod. Mondo leaned to his right, hiding a smirk in his palm as he rested his elbow against the arm of the couch. The programmer noticed the man's shift in movement to his right and briefly looked over with a bashful smile. Maybe at first he was furious at all the guys gathered in the rec room, but trying to get along with them and fit in with them felt good. Definitely a change of pace trying to blend in with the girls. And hopefully, he was impressing Mondo, too.

The fight started up again and Chihiro let his feet fall to the ground as he leaned forward to get a better view of the television. Just like when he was intently working on his computer, he drowned out the room around him and focused on the quick movements of his character, and the way Leon easily dodged anything thrown at him. He narrowed his pale, hazel eyes intently, resting his elbows on his knees as his tongue popped out at the side again. Chihiro had come so close the first time, he wasn't going to let Leon squeak by with a win.

Mondo secretly laughed to himself, watching the way his partner tapped at the controller. He perked his glance over the huddled frame of the programmer, seeing Leon squirm uncomfortably against the cushion as he was growing awfully close to his first loss of the evening. "No-no-no-no-nooo! Fuck!" Leon yelped as Chihiro managed to finish off his character. The little programmer cheered quietly with a victorious wiggle in his spot. He set the controller down on the floor, Naegi and Hagakure giving a round of applause for their new victor.

"Good job, Fujisaki-san," Naegi grinned with a small clap, Chihiro bowing his head graciously as he smiled brightly to the room.

"Yeah, good job, whatever," Leon moaned like a spoiled child. He pressed his forehead into his palm, suddenly standing from the couch. "Think it's homework time."

"You never do your homework," Hagakure stated deviously, cocking a curious eyebrow.

Bringing his tongue ring between his lips, he nervously played it to before muttering, "Yeah, well, Sayaka is… doing tutoring in the library. Her and Ishimaru are. So I might try to do it…" He shrugged before making a quick, bashful exit from the room, nearly tripping over the doorway. Hagakure rolled his eyes and collected his school bag, figuring it was time to get some homework, or possibly a nap, in for the day.

"I better get to my homework, too," Naegi pardoned himself, waving gently to the two of them. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, peace!" Hagakure exclaimed, slinging his bag over his shoulder, letting Naegi exit the room first before slamming the door behind the both of them. Chihiro jumped at the sound before he sat upright in his spot, then leaning back against the soft cushion of the couch. The sounds of the game blared in front of them, but otherwise, it was just more uncomfortable silence.

Biting down on his lip, Chihiro flattened the edges of his shorts against his thighs, picking at a few furries that had gathered on his tights. Mondo kept to himself, his palm still resting against his face. The programmer took in a slow breath and reached to his left, snatching up the controller Leon had carelessly tossed aside. He scooped up the one on the floor with his foot, handing his boyfriend one of them. "Would you like to play… or are you… still mad that I told you how to play?" he offered with a dash of sass, evoking a low chuckle from his partner.

"Maybe I should have listened. Seems you actually know how," Mondo grunted in return, snatching up the controller. As the biker moved, Chihiro took the initiative to take a very comfortable position right against his partner's body. Now that they were alone, being affectionate shouldn't be an issue. He nuzzled himself beneath Mondo's arm, pressing his chest against his man's chest. "How'm I supposed to play with you wrapped around me like a koala," he laughed heartily and Chihiro grinned from ear to ear at the vibrations of his happiness. He was loud, and his chuckle bellowed throughout his chest. It was comforting.

"You're not," Chihiro giggled as he brought his hand against Mondo's chest, his little fingers wrapping tightly around the light fabric of his shirt. "You know… when you… invited me up here… I thought maybe we would… be alone, you know?"

"We're alone now, right?" Mondo groaned to himself, absently running his fingers through his hair at the back of his head. He glanced away, knowing deep down that it was wrong not to inform both Chihiro and the boys that there would be extra company. "Us guys always hang out here after class… thought you would like that if I invited you along…" He sucked in a long breath, feeling his body tense up at his mistake. He should have known better. It probably made Chihiro feel really special to be invited to hang out, only to realize he had just been tacked on with the normal group of guys. "Sorry."

"It's alright… like you said, we're alone now," Chihiro cooed faintly as he closed his eyes, pressing his head into the crook of Mondo's arm. Their bodies meshed together, Chihiro's small frame matching into the curves and edges of Mondo's side and arm. This was why he wanted them to be alone. Not because he didn't enjoy the other boys' company, but because Mondo was uninhibited when it was just them. "We almost weren't, even if the guys weren't here… Junko followed me all the way upstairs."

Mondo scoffed, wiggling in his spot to get comfortable with his new attachment. Chihiro pulled his knees onto the sofa, tucking his feet beneath his bottom. "She just kept going on and on about stuff… stuff about us… stuff about… you."

"Don't believe the shit she says," the biker grunted, patting his little companion on the shoulder. "I don't believe her. She just likes to talk. Probably just startin' shit cause you look happy."

The smaller boy looked up with a timid frown at first, but it soon blossomed into a calm smile. His hazel eyes wavered in admiration. He had always tried his hardest to be cheerful and upbeat for those around him, but most the time, he was a quivering mess hiding in the background. Often people would ask him what was wrong, and he could brush it off because he always assumed his feelings were to be no one's burden. But he looked happy. He looked happy without even realizing he did and without pressing on fake smiles. "I look happy?"

"Yea'," Mondo hummed, reaching out his right hand to brush against the smaller boy's chin. His thumb graced just below Chihiro's lips, tracing the curve his adorable smile made. The biker then blushed furiously, tucking back a grin of his own. "I don't know what she said to you, though, but it was kind of funny seein' her flirt with Ishimaru. You know how much he hates 'inappropriate conduct within the school grounds'…" He motioned with his fingers and Chihiro giggled, almost wishing he had been at the table to see it. Of course, had he actually been at the table, wedged between Mondo and Ishimaru like Junko had, maybe the model wouldn't have come around.

"He would be so mad at us right now then… wouldn't he?" Chihiro muttered innocently, his fingers petting the fabric on Mondo's chest.

With a vigorous laugh, Mondo hollered, "If he knew anything we have been up to, I'm pretty sure you'd have detention for life, and I'd be dead." Chihiro nodded in silent agreement, staring up at his partner with bright, begging eyes. Although he had stood in front of his closet and told himself that he shouldn't let their relationship consist of nothing but kisses, he sat there suddenly craving to feel Mondo's lips again. Especially when they were curved so deviously like that.

A little kissing wouldn't hurt.

Chihiro pushed himself up on his knees, crashing his lips into Mondo's, attempting to capture the same surprise that his partner was so good at doing. The programmer realized that all of their intimate lip locks had been initiated by the taller, so he wanted to be the one to steal away kisses, too. But of course, he just fumbled nervously, his little hands pressed firmly against Mondo's cheeks. He pulled his face back a bit, letting out a low, flustered hum while he fluttered his long eyelashes. Maybe there was a reason Mondo initiated all the kissing. "I'm sorry… I… uhh…"

As Chihiro's body tensed up against him, Mondo turned slightly to give him a little more room to relax. In the back of his mind, the smaller one told himself again not to let this turn out like their moment in his bedroom. Spend this time talking, getting to know one another a lot better. They had plenty of time for kisses and make out sessions. The beginning of their relationship was supposed to be about exploring one another's interests and growing comfortable with one another.

And then Mondo kissed him along his lightly exposed collar bone, pressing another kiss along on the soft skin just above the hemline of his blouse that was hanging off his shoulder. Suddenly, all his ideas of holding back sprang out the window. They had more than enough time later to talk about their interests. Who wanted to babble on about computers and pixels when he had this stud kissing on him? In a matter of moments, the two were tangled in tongues, sharing sweet kisses and Mondo's fingers through his partner's delicately styled hair. Chihiro eased his body a bit, although still upright on his knees to keep them at eye level.

Surely if Ishimaru were to walk in now, they would both be done for.

Just as Mondo's hands made a steady creep down the side of Chihiro's body, a light from the hallway outside flooded the door as Naegi casually strolled back inside. "I left my-" he began, but then stood mortified when he caught the two in lip lock on the couch. Chihiro immediately fell back against the couch with a timid squeak, burying his blazing face within his hands before awkwardly tugging up the blouse that had been drifting down his shoulder. Mondo readjusted himself, looking towards the opposite end of the room.

Pressing a hand against his eyes and whipping around on his heel, Naegi made haste back through the door. "I'm sorry-so sorry-so very sorry!" he blurted, anxiously waving his hands about, although unable to leave the room for now Leon and Hagakure, who had been lingering outside as well, were blocking the doorway. "I just left my shoes in here and I'm really sorry, I'll just come back, alright!"

Mondo grunted and kicked at the shoes that had been abandoned on the floor. Chihiro was horrified, feeling goose bumps crawling along his skin. He peeked from beneath his fingers, seeing Hagakure laughing loudly as Leon pulled money from his pocket, handing over a few yen to his classmate. "I TOLD you they'd hook up," the fortune snickered as he pocketed his earnings from a very displeased Leon.

"Those two? How? I thought Chihiro would have actually gone for someone who's not a dick," Leon grunted and Mondo looked over with narrowed eyes. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to risk moving any closer to Chihiro, he would have jumped up and pummeled the baseball player.

Naegi tip toed awkwardly through the room and snatched up his shoes, erratically dashing away with another string of apologies before squeezing himself a path between Leon and Hagakure. Leon hissed as he turned away, upset about his embarrassing loss to Chihiro, and now even more so thanks to losing a bet they had made ages ago. Hagakure waved, closing the door to leave the two on their lonesome. Chihiro shivered in place, squeaking loudly when Mondo placed a very firm hand on his back. "Next time we're hanging out alone."

**Author's Note:** This kind of ended up turning into a filler chapter. There wasn't much progress made, really, but… hey, they deserve a little cute, fluffy stuff in their lives, right? Hope you like it. Turned out longer than I thought it would be, so I guess that's good. Again, feedback and comments are always welcome, because you guys help motivate me, and could help me mold the rest of this story, too! :D


End file.
